coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9394 (2nd March 2018)
Plot Kate and Carla are surprised to see Zeedan chasing after a furious Leanne. The girls are over-excited at Fiz's return. She is pleased at how tidy Sean has been keeping the house. Tyrone hides from her the problems he's been having with Ruby. Kate and Carla follow Leanne to the Rovers and speculate as to what happened. Zeedan follows and asks for a word in the back room. Kate resolves that Rana should know that something is going on. Zeedan opens up to Leanne about the pressures he's under. She advises him to speak to Rana before he goes under. Eileen brings Summer into the bistro for a treat. Peter and Toyah are there and Peter sees how down Summer is. Kate visits Rana and tells her what she saw. Rana confesses her that her reconciliation is a sham and purely a financial arrangement. Tim refuses to go to Eileen's party. He and Sally tell Sophie to think again about moving in with Kate and she tells them what really happened. An upset Beth helps Craig move into the flat. Toyah notices that Peter is down and he admits that it's about Summer. Kate and Rana have a heart-to-heart and declare their love for each other. Zeedan walks in and finds them kissing. He tells Kate to leave but Rana tells him they are going to be together and if he puts up objections she will walk out of their arrangement. Peter tells a shocked Toyah everything that has happened with Billy. She's heartbroken that he's faced this on his own and he tells her their forthcoming baby is what keeps him going. Phelan asks Eva to help him set up a "Friends Connect" account in order to trace Lee and thus Billy. Mona Beattie turns up with a pile of paperwork for him. Fiz is surprised and contemptuous at the change in Tyrone's diet and lifestyle in preparation of the boxing tournament. Sophie wants to do something better with her life. Sally asks her to invite Kate to their house for dinner. Beth finds it hard saying goodbye to Craig who immediately starts switching off the plugs. Phelan is shocked when Mona tells him that they've started draining the millpond and it will be empty in a couple of days. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Carla Connor - Alison King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Mona Beattie - Rachel Logan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana admits to Kate that her marriage is sham; and Toyah manages to get to the bottom of Peter's troubles. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,179,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes